The Beginning of a GREAT partnership
by Reiko The Great
Summary: This is a Temari Larxene yuri fic and I am perfectly aware of the fact that I have spelled Larxene wrong and I apologise.


The beginning of a GREAT partnership

I don't own Naruto or Kingdom Hearts (sadly) and I give full credit to the people who did ( I do NOT need or want to know their names) soooooo, ya screw off jailers.

OMG I'm gonna have Larxine de-flower Temari in here so ya….

Characters:

Temari (wooo hoo)

Larxine (WOOO HOO!)

Demix

Kisame

Tobi

Roxas

Axel

Organization 13 was visiting the Akatsuki (who had teamed up) and Temari was there to sign application forms for a job with the organization because she thought it would be a good idea to put it on her resume. So when she got at the lair of the Akatsuki, she saw Larxine and they hit it off trying to hit Demix with kuni. Eventually, Temari got board and saw Larxine's beautiful hair flowing in the wind. "Larxine, what do you think of me?" Temari said. "You could be my best friend!" Larxine replied. "But I want to be so much more," she reached her head over and kissed her on the nape of her neck. Larxine was so surprised she dropped her kuni and fell down. Her face red as Temari helped her up. When she was getting drawn closer Temari pulled her up and kissed her lips, then Larxine submitted to her desires and used her tongue to penetrate Temari's lips. Temari followed Larxine into her room where Larxine threw Temari on the bed and started cutting off her clothes with her kuni. Starting with her arm, making her way up to her neck, then the other arm. Finnaly she started cutting downward and released Temari's breasts, already glistening with sweat. Larxine started to rub them genially. Then getting to her nipples, slowly rubbing them until Temari was red in the face. Then cut down a little further revealing her small pussy. Larxine started to use the back of her Kuni to penetrate her. Slowly rubbing it in and out, then she started to pick up speed. "Ahhh, AHH! GAH!" Temari was screaming with pleasure. Eventually her body wouldn't let her hold it in any longer. She came. "Awww poor Larxy needs some love doesn't she?" Said Temari as she started undressing Larxine. When she got to her underwear, Temari started to move her finger along every part of Larxine's glistening body. Then ripped her bra off with her teeth. Then Temari started to lick Larxine's full sensual breasts. When she got board of that she started sucking on Larxine's hard nipples, ever so slowly taking off her thong. Then she put her finger in Larxine's pussy and started quickly moving it in and out, she felt Larxine come but didn't stop. Then Demix (stupidly but silently) came in. He saw it and ran. He told the first person he saw and that was Kisame. Kisame quickly grabbed a camera and started filming them doing it. Then she gathered Tobi, Roxas and Axel and they all watched it. "Hey, Kisame, what are they doing!?" asked Tobi. "Ummm well, uhhh, jus- just watch," he replied. Then Larxine came in and saw what they were watching. She went into her room where Temari was putting her clothes back on. "So you came back for more eh?" she said. "Maybe later, but for now ummm, the men are well, watching a tape. Of us," Larxine replied. "WHAT!?!?" Temari screamed as she started running to where the boys were watching the tape. And what happened next was a bloody battle, taking Tobi, Kisame, Roxas, Axel and Demix. After that, Larxine looked at Temari, blood drenched, and started licking her arm. Temari started to undress Larxine as Larxine licked her up and down. Then when she ripped off Larxine's bra, Temari started licking her full seductive, blood drenched breasts. Larxine grabbed Temari's ass and started stroking it. Then ripped off Temari's pants using her kuni. Then Larxine pushed Temari to the ground and started to lick her sweet pussy. She stuck her whole tongue in Temari and then Temari came, and Larxine drank every drop. Savoring the moment. Then Temari took Larxine's panties off and started to stick her middle finger in her wet pussy, ever so slowly stroking her breasts at the same time, wiping the blood off of them. Then she took one of Larxine's kuni and started to use the back of it, shoving it up Larxine's tight ass. "AHHH! GAH! AWWAH!" Temari kept going until Larxine came, and then she started to lick away all the liquid squirted from Larxine's tight pussy. Then Temari took a full time job in Organization 13, as Larxine's right hand lady. They had a good time every night, and had MANY more adventures.

Please tell me if you want to hear more about their adventures or give me improvement tips, thank you for reading and PUT THAT DAMN THING AWAY!

Haha, had too good bye!


End file.
